<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Cowboy Hat Stays On During Sex by BearWithAHat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729745">The Cowboy Hat Stays On During Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat'>BearWithAHat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboy Lesteban [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bronc Riding, Cowboy Hats, Cowgirl Position, Crack Treated Seriously, Horseback Riding, M/M, Mild Smut, Rodeo Competitions, bad sex jokes, equestrian AU, horse girls au, lance strolls cowboy hats, rodeo puns, this is a bit odd I'm sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Heels pushed down in the stirrups. Weight thrown back as far as possible in the saddle. One hand gripping the rope rein, the other on the leather strap next to the horn on the saddle. </p><p>     Lance knew the routine in his heart, he barely even had to think about it every time he climbed into the bucking chute at a rodeo and onto the back of a horse.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Esteban Ocon/Lance Stroll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Cowboy Lesteban [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Cowboy Hat Stays On During Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaa this is essentially a little spin off from my horse girls au fic. im actually writing this before they're even introduced in the main fic but I literally couldn't help myself haha, I seriously love Lance's cowboy hats so much.</p><p>I think I'd like to do some more one shots based off of that au, perhaps when I actually finish the main fic lol.</p><p>for those who aren’t familiar with ranch bronc riding, the goal of the sport is to stay on a bucking horse for at least eight seconds. riders only have a rope rein to hold onto and a leather strap on the saddle, and they have to focus on keeping their weight centered and sitting back in the saddle to stay on. It’s really entertaining and fun to watch so maybe go look it up if you are reading this and are very confused skdjsjd</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Heels pushed down in the stirrups. Weight thrown back as far as possible in the saddle. One hand gripping the rope rein, the other on the leather strap next to the horn on the saddle. </p><p>     Lance knew the routine in his heart, he barely even had to think about it every time he climbed into the bucking chute at a rodeo and onto the back of a horse. Going through the motions of putting on his saddle and doing up the girth was second nature to him after years of experience, and he lived for the moments of waiting for the gate to spring open and the horse to throw its head down and its haunches up.</p><p>     He had been riding horses for as long as he could remember, growing up on a beautiful ranch with a father who was a champion steer wrestler, so western riding had been a part of his life forever. Lance's experience in the saddle ranged across disciplines: he had started doing western pleasure as a kid, then got into barrel racing and steer roping as a preteen, and finally becoming a saddle bronc rider when he was eighteen. </p><p>     Now entering into his fourth year in the sport, Lance had gotten rather good at it and could proudly say he had placed well at many rodeos, including numerous first place wins. There had been his share of bad falls and coming off after one second, but he never let it get to him too much and always took it as a learning experience.</p><p>     His family at first came to every rodeo he competed at and cheered him on, with his father thrilled to have a son who shared his love and talent for the sport. After his first two years of bronc riding, he began traveling further to bigger events, meaning that his family wasn't always able to go with him. They were always supportive of him even if they couldn't be there, with his mother demanding he call after each ride to let them know how it went and if he was okay.</p><p>     Somebody who <em>was </em>at every rodeo, no matter how far they had to travel, was his boyfriend, Esteban. </p><p>     Esteban absolutely did not fit in with the crowd at rodeo events. He was a perfectly clean, well manicured Frenchmen who wore expensive designer clothes and didn't understand the industry slang that everyone around him tossed around, not the rough-and-tough gang of people in spurs, faded jeans, and cowboy hats with cans of beer in hand. The boy knew next to nothing about horses or bronc riding except for what he had learned from watching Lance. </p><p>     They met during Lance's third year of competing at a rodeo in Montana. The evening was sticky and hot, almost worse than the daytime, and Lance had been waiting for his turn to ride in the saddle bronc portion of the event when an attractive stranger with the cutest accent ran into him while looking at a map of the venue.</p><p>     Lance had jokingly asked what somebody as pretty as him was doing at a rodeo in the middle of nowhere. The stranger, Esteban, blushed and said he was there with a date who seemed to have flaked on him. </p><p>     From there, they fell into conversation and Lance wanted desperately to ask Esteban would let him take the place of whoever had stood him up. The Frenchman was gorgeous, there was no doubting that, and Lance was hoping that he’d stick around for the rodeo. </p><p>     When it came time for Lance to ride, he ended up coming off after the first few seconds, distracted by the handsome stranger he had met. He didn't dwell on it though and rushed out of the arena afterwards to see if the boy was still there. To his relief, he was still in the same place, map in hand and confused look on his face.</p><p>     Lance approached him once more, and he couldn't remember exactly what they had said to one another that night. All that stuck with him was the fact that they ended up hooking up in a bathroom, pants shoved down just enough to get the deed done and Lance not even having the chance to take his spurs off. It definitely wasn't the first time the Canadian had found some quick action at a rodeo. However, it was the first time his partner hung around and shyly asked if he could see him again sometime.</p><p>     They had been on their journey from rodeo to rodeo with each other ever since. Esteban sat in the front row of the bleachers at every event, waiting to watch his boyfriend ride and always going to fuss over him immediately after.</p><p>     Lance secretly loved the way Esteban checked him all over and brushed the dirt off of his face once he was out of the arena, along with all the questions about if he was hurt. Most of the time he wasn’t injured, just a little sore the next day.</p><p>     Whenever he was about to step over the rail of the chute and into the saddle, Lance always looked up to see Esteban smiling at him from where he sat on the edge of the arena. It gave him a boost of confidence to know that he had someone there for him who would be proud of him no matter how long he stayed on the horse. A small part of him also liked to show off for Esteban, letting his boyfriend see him at his craft.</p><p>     That smile of encouragement mattered to him more than ever when he was at the year end rodeo finals. </p><p>     Lance had qualified to compete at finals the year before but had been sidelined due to a shoulder injury. A year later and he had qualified again, this time able and ready to ride. </p><p>      Esteban had been with him up until the minute Lance was called to saddle the horse he had been randomly assigned to ride. The Frenchman pulled him into a searing kiss as he stood up to leave, making Lance blush and nearly melt in his arms.</p><p>     “Good luck,” Esteban murmured, cupping his cheek with one hand, “I know you can win it.”</p><p>     Lance felt too choked up to say anything, so all he could do was nod and adjust his hat as he turned around and walked to get his saddle.</p><p>     The horse he was to ride was a small, bulky dun mare. She stood quietly while Lance put his saddle and halter on her, but he knew that she would behave as bronc horses did once the gate opened. Horses knew their jobs, and this mare was bred for rodeo work.</p><p>     Once the saddle and halter were on, Lance swung his leg over the rail and sat down on the horse’s back. Another man held her head while he pushed his boots into the stirrups and picked up the rein attached to the halter. The rope was one of the only things he could hold onto, the other being a strap on the saddle. He didn't always grab the strap though, as holding it could sometimes result in his shoulders being too far forward.</p><p>     Lance leaned back so that his weight was firm in the saddle. Keeping his balance back would make it easier to sit through the horse's movements and the judges would be looking to see how well balanced each rider was.</p><p>     He glanced upwards where he knew his boy was. Like always, there Esteban sat, leaning against the railing of the arena and smiling over at him. This time, he gave a thumbs up and winked, and Lance smiled back. His anxiety faded away.</p><p>     “You ready?” The man holding the gate shut asked.</p><p>     Taking a breath and rolling his shoulders back, Lance nodded and became focused on one thing: staying on the horse for eight seconds.</p><p>     The gate sprang open and the mare took one stride forward before sticking her nose to the ground and kicking her heels up. She tossed her head wildly up and down as she bucked, covering a lot of ground with each jump. Lance wasn't aware of anything else except himself and the horse, getting into a rhythm with her bucking and hopping. </p><p>     It wasn't easy, sitting on a bucking horse never was, but Lance stuck on as best as he could. He had to fight to throw his weight back every time she kicked her back legs up and out behind her, lifting the rope rein whenever her head bobbed up and down. Lance felt his hat fly off as the mare took a sharp turn, bucking in a circle and nearly throwing him over the side.</p><p>     At first he thought he was going to hit the ground, but Lance quickly leaned the other way to stay in the saddle. It took all he had in him to stay on as she kicked and hopped, and the second he heard the buzzer go off, he let himself roll off the side of the horse and into the dirt footing.</p><p>     Lance stood up and grinned, waving to the crowd who cheered and clapped. It had been the longest eight seconds of his life, and he was unbelievably proud of having a shot at winning. He walked over to the other side of the arena where his hat had fallen, and he stuck it back on his head as he jogged out of the arena.</p><p>     The thrill of the ride stuck with him and he could barely stand still while he waited for somebody to bring him his saddle and halter back. Lance hastily thanked the man who handed him his tack. He had only walked few steps before Esteban was rushing up to his side.</p><p>     "Are you alright? Did it hurt? Did the horse step on you when you got off?" Esteban fussed as they walked to Lance's truck, where the Canadian dumped his tack into the truck bed before turning to him with an ecstatic look.</p><p>     "Yes, baby, I'm fine. It always hurts a little bit but I'm fine, might be a little sore tomorrow though," he gushed, taking Esteban's hand and stepping closer to him.</p><p>     Before Esteban could say anything else, Lance pressed a kiss to his lips, tangling his other hand in the Frenchman's hair and deepening the kiss. It was dark out, the only lights being the stadium lighting around the arena, and they kissed in near darkness in the parking lot. The brim of Lance's hat bumped Esteban's forehead and Esteban took it off, clutching the felt and moaning breathlessly into his boyfriend's mouth.</p><p>     When they broke apart, Esteban was blushing heavily and said, "easy there cowboy, we've got to wait to see if you won before we can have our own little rodeo."</p><p>     Lance laughed and took his hat back, straightening it on his head before leading Esteban over to watch the rest of the competition. They sat together on the bleachers and watched as nobody managed to top his score of 90, meaning that he had won the saddle bronc year end championship, his biggest accomplishment yet.</p><p>     He felt like he was on top of the world that night, his normally shy self confidently taking a bow in front of the crowd after being awarded with a nice check and a trophy belt buckle. While Esteban drove them back to the hotel they were staying in, Lance called his parents to tell them he had finally won what he was deprived of the previous year. They were just as excited as he was, congratulating him profusely and wishing they could have been there to see.</p><p>     The victory and air of the rodeo was thrilling of course, but it was nothing compared to what he felt as soon as Esteban shut the door to the room behind them and fixed him with a determined stare. </p><p>     Lance had barely gotten to kick off his boots and spurs before Esteban was pushing him onto the bed, drawing him into a slow kiss. He let his eyes fall shut as his boyfriend ran his hands up his side, coyly undoing the buttons of his shirt. </p><p>     "What are you doing there?" Lance asked innocently. Esteban put a hand on his chest and gently pushed him down so that he was laying on his back and proceeded to straddle his hips. </p><p>     "I spend a lot of time watching you ride, Lance. I think it's time you let me do the riding for once," Esteban purred, pulling off his shirt and doing away with Lance's quickly. He removed the black felt hat from Lance's head, inspecting it in his hands before placing it on his own head.</p><p>     Lance nearly forgot how to breathe at the sight. There was just something about Esteban in a cowboy hat that was ungodly hot to him, and any hesitance to let Esteban have his way with him flew out the window as he stared up at him, mouth agape.</p><p>     "You better be a good bucking horse for me," Esteban breathed into his ear, parting his thighs and letting Lance grind against him desperately.</p><p>     They lost the rest of their clothes quickly and Lance let every moan shamelessly fall from his mouth as Esteban rode him, legs shuddering as he gasped with pleasure. The black cowboy hat remained on Esteban's head and if it weren't for him holding Lance's arms down, Lance would have ran his finger along the brim and kissed every inch of Esteban he could reach.</p><p>     It didn't take long until Lance was bucking his hips up and finishing into Esteban's tight heat, screwing his eyes shut and groaning. Esteban rolled off of him and lay down next to him, kissing his cheek and letting Lance take the hat back.</p><p>     "I love you, my little champion," Esteban murmured with a kittenish smile.</p><p>     "From now on," Lance panted, "the cowboy hat stays on during sex."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what this is sjsjdjdj I hope this wasn't strange. I finished this at 0015 am so please bear with me folks</p><p>as always you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon pls come talk to me :0!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>